


Somebody that I used to know

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, all kara wants to do is marry lena, and happy end, lucy lane wants kara back but lena is having none of it, someone almost gets punched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Lena and Kara are together for two years. But Kara has an Ex – Lucy Lane, who decides to come back for her, the night Kara tries to propose to Lena for the third time.





	Somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing.

From all days Lucy decided to come back to National City she chooses today.

Today when Lena had her gala, when Kara finally hoped to be able to propose to her. She was so proud of her. Lena was worried; she could see it in her eyes. She applied her make up when her brows furrowed and she went to that dark place in her head. Kara always got her out of it, just like she did now, telling her how amazing she is, that she will change the world and just how proud she was. Lena was still nervous, but Kara was there, holding her hand, letting her have the entire spotlight – she deserved it. Kara stayed in the background, letting Lena have it all, near enough if she needed her but far away to not suffocate her. She managed to cure cancer. It was ground-breaking. In the beginning Lena was so happy and proud, she was buzzing, running around their apartment every day and night until she got scared, scared of all the negative feedback she would get. Some negative comments came back, but nothing serious. This was Lena’s night and she wanted to make it all about her. Kara was more than ready to propose to her. She already tried it twice, last time Lilian Luthor tried to murder her but today she hoped that nothing would come between them, because she really wanted to marry Lena Luthor as soon as possible.

And as her soon to be wife was on stage and Kara beaming at her like the big fan she was, Lucy Lane walked back into her life. The blonde didn’t realise, she was too busy to listen to Lena until something in her face expression changed. Her eyes focused on something else and she looked back at Kara. Stupidly enough Kara turned her head around as well and there she was.

_Shit._

“I thought you would be happier to see me.” She was smiling; Kara still didn’t had a good poker face. She was absolutely not happy to see her Ex-Something, when it was her actual girlfriend’s night. For crying out loud, it was Lena’s night, why did she have to come back tonight?  

“What betrayed me this time?”

“You used to smile more around me.”

“Things change.”

Kara turned away from her, looking back to the stage, trying to ignore her because she wasn’t in the mood for any small talk. It was unlike her, being rude but Lucy Lane didn’t deserve it. She just walked in here like she owned Kara and she wouldn’t have any of it.

“I can see that.”

There was a tone in her voice that the blonde tried to ignore. Yes Lena and Kara came together shortly after Lucy left. Kara always had feelings for Lena, feelings she tried to ignore to save their friendship but when Lucy left she went for it and she was glad she did. They haven’t been separated for longer than a day since that and Kara didn’t want to have it any other way. It always has been Lena.

“It didn’t take long for you to get over me.”

Kara didn’t turn her head around, Lena started to get back on track, even though she could see Lucy eyeing her girlfriend, she got her smile back and the blonde couldn’t get enough of it.

“Just like it wasn’t so hard for you to leave me.” They never really started, it was something, a few kisses and promises but Lucy left shortly after. She asked Kara to come with her, but she couldn’t leave Lena behind.

“I thought you would wait for me.”

“Wait? For two years? Are you out of your mind?”

“You said you would.”

“We both know that it was empty promises from both our sides, otherwise you would have come back earlier.”

Lucy saw that Kara’s attention was somewhere else.

“You and her? You choose her over me? Seriously Kara, you could do so much better.”

Kara turned her head around and god, if she wasn’t annoyed now she definitely was now.

“I will have escorted you out by security if you don’t be quiet.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“I can and I would Lucy. You are not talking about my girlfriend like that.”

“She is a Luthor!”

“I am fully aware of that.”

“You can’t trust her.”

“I trusted you and you betrayed me, she never did anything to hurt me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Lucy please, you have to stop.”

Kara hold onto the box with her dear life to not lose her temper, not today. But Lucy grabbed her arm and with one stupid motion the box fell on the floor. The ring was securely inside but it didn’t go unnoticed by some members of the audience. Lucy picked it up before Kara could reach it. She opened it, gasped when saw the ring. The blonde grabbed her by the arm before she could say something. The last thing she needed was Lena to hear another but she’s another Luthor, when she was about to change the world.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Kara pushed her against the wall, taking that box away from her before she threw it away. Swearing was never her things, Lena made her swear between the sheets but she was so furious at Lucy for ruining everything.

“She is a…”

“I KNOW! I know Lucy, I have been with her for almost two years, I know all of her names by now.”

“She won’t make you happy.”

“She does.”

“You can’t trust her.”

“You don’t know her.”

“I used to know you.”

They were too close, Kara realised it when Lucy leaned in. All Kara could think about was Lena, what she saw, how this must look like for her, how the blonde ruined her whole night, when all she wanted was to make this about her.

“You need to go.”

Kara thought about getting security but she didn’t needed them she could handle Lucy Lane by herself. She pulled her out of the room, letting go of her the second the cold air hit both women.

“Have you lost your mind? You walk in here two years after you left me and you think you can tell me what to do and who to love? I love her and she loves me…”

“Accurate.” Lena left the stage the second Kara dragged Lucy outside. It was not like she was worried, but Lucy Lane broke Kara’s heart, she would not allow her to do that a second time.

“Lena.” Kara wanted to apologise but Lena didn’t even look at her. It was not secret that Lucy Lane and Lena Luthor weren’t the best of friends. It had many of reasons, Lucy didn’t like her because of her last name and now because she had something she wanted.

“Luthor.” There was some much hatred in the way Lucy said her name, it made Kara feel sick.

“Lane, I am sure I have not invited you tonight.”

“I let myself in.”

“I am surprised, never thought you are such a big fan of my work.” Lena was furious, if she was at Kara, then she played it really well. She did a good job anyway, she had her CEO voice and pose on, she walked slowly towards Lucy and Kara did not intend to hold her back anytime soon. Lena wanted to tell her a few things a long time ago; holding her back now would only be a mistake.

“I am not a fan of yours.”

“Oh yes I figured.” Lena finally looked at Kara. So many emotions played over her face, Kara looked guilty and ashamed. Somehow the blonde felt like Lena asked for permission. Yes, Lena was a Luthor. It was undeniable and sometimes it came to the surface. She was a Luthor mostly at work, only Lena around Kara and sometimes she had to jump back into her Alter Ego to make a point, like now. She couldn’t help herself and the blonde would not hold her back.

“You don’t deserve her.” Lena immediately looked straight back at Lucy.

“No I don’t, no one does, but I try my best.” That was not the answer the younger woman expected from the CEO. Lena came closer like a predator and at one point Lucy looked at Kara, like she was asking for help.

“I say this once and I hope you write it down. She doesn’t want you here and neither do I. You are on my property and if you don’t leave willingly, I will arrest you. And for the part where you tried to kiss my girlfriend, you are lucky that Kara is here, otherwise I would tell my security team to drop you of in the arctic after I am done with, I am a Luthor after all, isn’t that right?” Lena meant every word she said. It wasn’t even the fact that she tried, what pissed her off more was that she marched into her gala after all those years, thinking she could take Kara away from her, just like that, after she left her. She never got over the fact how Lucy could leave Kara behind.

“You allow her to speak to me like that?” Lena stood right in front of Lucy. It was intimating to say at least, Lena being the taller one, having more power in her hands and she had Kara on her side. The blonde might not always agree with her but she always had her back.

“I told you to leave Lucy.” That was Lena being nice, Kara has seen her talking to the men in her office, she was holding back and she knew that it was because of her.

“But I love you.” Lena’s jaw clenched and Kara had to close her eyes; she didn’t need to see her punching Lucy. The contact never came.

“No you don’t.” And Kara didn’t love her, but she didn’t felt the need to repeat herself.

“I think that's your cue to leave. Just a suggestion.” Kara saw it before Lena did, the way Lucy whole body language changed and she knew what would happen before Lucy’s body processed the information. Before her flat hand hit her girlfriends face, Kara was there. Both women know that Kara was Supergirl, it wasn’t her smartest move doing it in civil clothes, but she would not allow anyone to slap Lena.

Both women gasp with the Kryptonian between them, Lucy more shocked than Lena that Kara stopped her. She saw how Kara stood protectively in front of Lena, how they moved in union and Lena was looking at her.

“You need to go.” Kara let go of her arm, but she didn’t move. And one point Lucy realised that she needed to go, that all of this was a big mistake. Lena already waited for Lois’s phone call and Kara would get told off by Clark in the morning.

Both women took a deep breath. A million thoughts run through Kara’s head. Every time when she tried to propose someone always interrupted them. She didn’t take it as a sign; maybe she needed to try harder.

Lena was the first one to speak. “What did she give you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you from the stage. She gave you a small box. What was it?”

Kara wanted to cry. Of course she saw it. She let her head hang for a moment; eyes closed trying not to lose herself right now. She got the box out of her pocket and handed it to Lena. The CEO looked more than confused when she saw the ring. It made no sense that Lucy came all the way here to ask Kara to marry her or was she that stupid?

“I am trying to ask you for weeks to marry me. Last time your mother tried to kill me and now my whatever she is, tried to slap you and ruined everything. I wanted it to be perfect but it seems like too much to ask. Well, I hope you like it anyway. Maybe next time.”

Kara sounded so heartbroken, something that Lena did not realise because she was too shocked by the first part - Kara wanted to marry her. The ring was beautiful, it was perfect. Lena didn’t know how her body worked, but she closed the box and handed it back to Kara. She probably would never get over the look in her girlfriends face.

“I want you to ask me.”

“Lena.”

“It’s perfect just the way it is, please just ask me.”

Lena was waiting, her skin was on fire, she didn’t know what to feel first. She was excited, nervous, angry and now she was thrilled for whatever happened next.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying somehow to shake the situation off when she went down on one knee. She opened the box again, trying to find the courage to look at Lena and when she did, she was met with the most loving eyes.

“Lena Luthor would you…”

“YES!” Lena blurted it out before Kara even had the chance to finish. The blonde couldn’t help herself but laughing.

“You didn’t even let me finish.”

“Yes I marry you Kara Zor-El, now come up here.” Lena pulled her up and into a toe curling kiss. Kara was grinning and so was Lena. She leaned her forehead against hers, taking the ring and putting it slowly on her ring finger. Lena was crying and Kara followed her soon after.

“It fits perfectly.” Lena couldn’t stop looking at the ring. “It’s perfect.”

“God I am so sorry Lena, it was…” Lena stopped her with a kiss.

“Don’t. I never had so much excitement in one day; this is the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to and I am so grateful for you. I love you Kara.”

“I love you too Lena.”

And for a moment they just stood there in each other’s embrace, in their new cloud on happiness.

“OH MY GOD. Lena, what about your invention?”

“Eve is doing it.”

“We need to go back.”

“No Kara, I am not leaving you.”

“Come on lets go.”

Kara was holding her hand, dragging Lena with her. They stopped shortly in front of the stage and Lena was still unsure about the whole situation. “I am so proud of you and I want you to be proud of yourself. You go up there and show em how amazing you are. I will wait here for you.” She pulled her hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on it. “You deserve this. I love you. ”

Eve was there before Lena could say anything back, but she didn’t had to; the way she looked at Kara was more than enough. The way she smiled at her through the presentation told Kara everything she needed to know. Lena was beaming, Eve gave Kara the thumbs up, while Lena tried to be the professional CEO she was, knowing that when she was done, Kara would wait for her, pulling her in one of her longing hugs and take her home.  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
